Sentimental fool
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: when you know a person closely and he/she become part of your life... you started taken them as granted and unknowingly hurts them... and when you realize its may be too late...
1. A tragic decision

Let me first clarify I don't have any thing bad for any one in CID team... I am treating a person in CID team as a culprit is just a demand of my story... I have nothing against him...

Story theme is so simile that when you know one person too long and he become a day to day part of your life then you started considering him/her... you started taking him/her as a granted person... and you hurt them... but when you realize your mistake... may be its too late...

* * *

**Sentimental Full**

CID bureau is so much gloomy…. There favorite two senior CID inspectors having some usual fights in these days…. Whole CID team chooses the side of Abhijeet… Everybody is saying Daya is wrong in his perception….. he is behaving like a sentimental full once again…

Today Daya is in ACP sir's cabin for long time… Abhijeet is on his desk working with file….. Working no he is just looking at file…. His whole concentration is in ACP's cabin….. Where he can see lower head of Daya and angry face of ACP…..

Sachin come to Abhijeet…

Sachin in lower tone: Sir aap ko nahi lagata ki Daya sir ko samajna chahiye ab yehi dekh lijiye kal wale case me woh uss mujrim ko jane de rahai the….. sir Daya sir ko aapani sentiments per…..

Abhijeet did not allow Sachin to complete his words….. He in anger looks at Sachin

Abhijeet: Sachin Daya kya hai yeh tumhe muse batane ki jarurat nahi hai….. OR woh kitana or kin mamalo me sentimental hai yeh bhi me janat hue…. ek bad yaad rakhana….. jis sentiments ko tum log ussaki kamjori samaj rahai ho na….. wahi ussaki sabse badi takad hai….. jab tumhare pair me goli lagi thi…. toh yahi sentimental full aapne sentiments me tumhe khandhe pe uthake hospital leke gaya tha….. samaje toh aage se jaban jara samabhal ke khola karo…. Yeh mat bhula woh tumhara senior hai…..

Abhijeet turn around to take another file….. Sachin silently move towards Rajat who is standing at other corner….Sachin come there and smile appear on both faces…..

Sachin: Rajat sir yeh dono sir bhi na….. dekha kaise ghussa ho gaye…. Ek dusare ke khilaf ek bhi bat nahi sun sakte fir bhi ek dusarese dur rehene ki koshish karte hai…..

Mean while Daya comes out from ACP sirs cabin…. He is moving fast out from bureau… in process he stops in front of Abhijeet's desk…. Look at him… Abhijeet pretending that he is busy with files….. Daya move ahead….. ACP from cabin door shouts

ACP: Daya ruk jao

Daya who is so close to exit door turn and

Daya with strong tone: Sorry sir… he completely move out

ACP Abhijeet whole CID tems is shell shock…. In these 15 years, it's the third time Daya disobey ACP sir's order….. First when he accused as a murderer of person in interrogation room…. Second when whole CID team standing on death door…. Daya literally push ACP out from that house… in both times there is guilt in his eyes….. but today its something different…. His gaze is saying there is worst yet to be happened…

Abhijeet almost run in ACP's cabin… ACP just by eyes show him table… on table a gun a batch and letter is present….. Abhijeet knows that Gun its Daya's… then he look at batch its Daya's….. a very weird thought comes in his mind… he open that letter…. It's a resignation letter of Daya…

Abhijeet gives questioning look to ACP

ACP: pagal ho gaya hai woh… keheta hai agar humne ussaka transfer nahi roka toh yeh CID chod dega…..

Abhijeet in strong tone: sir toh aapne kya socha hai…..

ACP: Abhijeet yaha mere sochene ka koi matlab nahi hai… woh Salunke ke under kam karti hai… agar usse rokna hai toh Salunke hi kuch kar sakata hai… per shayad woh bhi nahi kar sakata… DCP ne khud transfer ke order nikal waye hai…. khair manao suspension ke nahi nikale….. ab agar hum kuch karenge na toh situation or bigad jayegi…

Now days DUO house becomes a place of pin drop silence…. The place which always cheers up people with laughing sound of two best buddies' is silent like nobody lives there any more… in the Night Abhijeet return to home…. He wants to speak Daya but Daya show no interest and he move inside the room…..

In anger Abhijeet did not eat his food and move inside… after some times Daya comes out see the food on table as it is… he takes out a plat….. Then place all food items in it….. Kept that plat in micro heat it….. then takes out Abhijeet medicine place it on table with glass of water…. The he move towards Abhijeet's room door and give a knock on it… and strait move inside his room…..

Abhijeet comes out…. He knows very well the reason of knock….. he move out and look at table….. Without any wish and test he just eat all things took medicine and he move towards his room….. while moving he look at Daya's room light is still on…

He murmurs: yeh bhina soneke liye kaha hai jaldi doctor ne fir bhi ankho ko tang karata rahaiga…..

He knocks on door and enters inside… see Daya seating on bed and reading a book…. Without any word Abhijeet put off the lights and move out after locking the door behind….

Next day come and goes…. But it only confirms Daya's resignation….. Tarika move to Pune… Daya run to her home when he got the news from Tasha…. Although she also at the other side… but just because Daya who stops her to be at his side…

Tarika ready to move with all her packed stuff…. Daya enters when he found she is crying…..

Daya move towards her and: Tarika sorry

Tarika looks at him: tum kue sorry bol rahai ho Daya…. tumne toh kuch bhi nahi kiya hai… galati meri hai….. maine woh galat reports court me submit kiye or woh Rakka woh atangwadi kanoon ki girftse chut gaya….. per sach me Daya maine report rakhi thi Salunke sir ke checking ke liye…. Maine toh bas wahi report banayi thi joh muse looking at body pata chal rahi thi… ussaki autopsy toh Salunke sir karne wale the….. per pata nahi kaise woh report submit ho gayi…

Daya put his hand on her shoulder: mai janat hue tarika ki koi kadi missing hai per koi yakin hi nahi kar raha hai… maine resign kiya socha shayad ab inn logo ko meri bato ki seriousness ka pata chale iss sab ka investigation ho proper tarike se per…. Nahi inn logo koi steps he nahi liye…

Tarika look at Daya in regret way: Daya tumhe resign nahi karna chahiye tha….. Abhijeet kitana bhi sakt dikhe uppar se woh tut raha hai….. under se or tum bhi ussase dur jaoge toh kaise hoga…..

Daya: Tarika Abhijeet practically soch raha hai sabuto per yakin kar raha hai… yeh ussaki galati hai….. chalo tum aapna kahayal rakho….. mai chalta hue….. I am sorry once again mai kuch nahi kar paya tumhare liye…

Tarika wants to say something more but Daya did not stop for a while….. Daya check his phone….. ACP sir called him three times….. he calls him back…

ACP: Daya bureau aa jao important case aaya hai…

Daya: Sir mai ab CID team ka hissa nahi hue… maine aapna resignation de diya hai…

ACP: or woh is waqt dustbin me pada hai… tum wapas aao bas…. Its an order

Daya with heavy heart move to bureau…. He enters and 1000 vault bulb light on every once face… Abhijeet also happy but hiding his feeling as much as he can… ACP with smiling face comes towards Daya…..

ACP: aao Daya dekho yeh aapna batch or gun uthao or chalo murder site pe jana hai…

Daya did not move from his place… he stand still…. ACP turns to him and looks at him…. Daya silently hand over the envelope…

Daya: hope mere fesale ki ijat iss bar rakhi jayegi… isse letter ko dustbin ki shakal nahi dekhni padegi… waise bhi aap log aapana fesala le chuke hai or mai aapna…

ACP some water are present in his eyes: Daya…..

First time ever Daya was so calm and composed…. His eyes do not have any emotions…..

Daya: sir aap jayiye aap ko late ho raha hoga….. and he march out from bureau…. Abhijeet heart pinch with weird thoughts….. All are shocked… ACP in anger throws that letter again in dustbin…..

ACP: Abhijeet jao usse wapas leke aao

Abhijeet still on his place: sir ab nahi aayega woh…. Ussane khud ke lotne ke sare raste band kar liye hai….

ACP looks at Abhijeet….. who has lots of tears in his eyes… his strong bonding with Daya told him that Daya moved away from them….. it's the trump card he played yesterday by giving resignation… ACP Abhijeet and Salunke decision not to take Tarika's transfer order back is to protect her from suspension and more humility but Daya took it very wrong way…..

In evening when Abhijeet return to home he saw packed bags…. He shattered…. Daya was all ready to move out…

Abhijeet in anger: ja rahai ho….

Daya in calm tone: haan… Minister Dange ko ek personal bodyguard ki jarurat thi….. toh ab mai unnka personal bodyguard or driver ki post pe kam karunga…. Woh chahte the ki mai ab unake sath 24 so ghante rahu toh mai wahi shift ho raha hue…

Abhijeet cannot believe for a second….. Minister Dhande…. The most corrupt minister… Daya has so strong negative feelings for him… whenever Dhande's name come Daya were too much angry….. and now he is taking a job of his personal body guard…. Abhijeet very well understand Daya is doing all this purposely… he know by hurting himself he is hurting Abhijeet….. that's the only reason Daya wait till Abhijeet return to home….and now telling him all the things… and its most worst part… Daya taking out his bags…. He gives Abhijeet house keys to him….. Abhijeet did not take it so he placed it on table…..

He asked: ek photo le ja sakta hue tumhari…

Abhijeet burst in to tears: Daya mat kar aaisa…. Please….

Daya: boss duty is duty…. Fir CID ki ho ya or koi… ji jaan se karna….. yahi toh aata hai iss sentimental full ko… khair….. jaise tumhari marji….. mai kuch nahi leke jarahue… sab waise ka waise rakha hai…. room clean kar diya hai… bas kuch yaade hai….. jinhe nikal ne ki koshish kar raha hue toh or jada geheri ho rahi hai…

Daya saying all in cool tone and blank eyes…no pain no tears… no emotions…. His eyes are black the expressive eyes are blank… but its going in to root of Abhijeet… Abhijeet's inner feelings are getting more weird… finally Daya left the place…. Abhijeet knows very well now that yet worst to come….

Abhijeet become gloomy more and more angry…. He also doesn't know on whom he is angry….. on Tarika….. on Daya…. or on himself

Three days after the Daya left…. Minister Dhande attending function…. Where CID team is present as whole team is receiving award for solving a drug racket case….. In that case Daya also played a very important role…. Team is missing him…. Abhijeet have no intension but threatening call to ACP pull him to that venue….. all team members are present outside….. as they will march inside with Dhande who is the chief guest… the cars comes… and team is shocked to see the scenario…..

Daya in bodyguard dress first gets down from driving seat…. He opens the door for Minister….. In whole function where other CID team is receiving award, minister is treating Daya as his personal servant more that personal bodyguard….. Daya's name gets called for award….. all team look at Daya but Daya did not move from his place…. After three calls Abhijeet move to collect the award on behalf of Daya…. He move on stage where Minister Dhande is present with trophy…. Daya standing behind him….. Abhijeet collects the trophy and look behind where Daya is standing… Daya meet the gaze of Abhijeet and that emotionless eyes mate with Abhijeet….. Abhijeet did not stop for a minute he directly went out from Auditorium….. At door he gives way to his tears…

After that there is a lunch arrangement for all… Minister eats food but he stops Daya from eating food….. Asking him to carry some items from car… Abhijeet also not able to eat anything…. Team with ACP and Abhijeet left the place immediately… Daya was carrying some stuff of Minister and passing through corridor….. when team comes from opposite director…

ACP stops him: Daya yeh kya halat bana rakhi hai…. aapni…

Daya with cold tone: duty hai sir karni padegi na…. or waise bhi jab aapno ko farak nahi padta mere janese se toh gairo se kya umid karu…

This is the first time from that day Daya opens his wound in front of all but his target is Abhijeet….. Abhijeet understand by words that the decision they made not to do anything with transfer order of Tarika was totally wrong… when Daya is giving resignation against it they have to understand that there is something so serious… First he thought that Daya taken that decision in sentiments after two three days he will return on ACP sirs order… but no their decision make a dagger wound on Daya's heart….


	2. Tarika Back to Home

**Dear friends thanks for reading this story... once again I am clearifying that please don't take any thing wrong as I am creating a CID officer a culprite... Please just take it as a story...**

* * *

**Tarika Back to home**

Daya move from side of Abhijeet who looks at the pockets…. Its bear cans… Abhijeet was shell shock….. Daya is making himself more and more humiliate….. but all things does not matter for him any more….. he close his hearts door… nothing is touching to that Golden heart which preserve so many golden memories…. The sentimental fool becomes a sense less person….. he is just following the way applying his brain in little manner but no heart at all…

Abhijeet is thinking about how minister is treating Daya and its paining him…. He lost two persons who are his life…. Treating Tarika in that way is also not easy for him but what else he can do….. If he takes the site of Tarika it will be a worst part for CID Mumbai team… DCP will not leave that chance to blame CID Mumbai… Abhijeet cannot take Tarika's side…. No he can do…..

Abhijeet thinking: agar Daya ne resignation deke yeh jataya hai ki hum kuch kar sakte the joh humne nahi kiya matlab kuch aaisa tha joh hum kar sakte the…. Or Tarika ko bacha sakte the…. Of course kar sakte the….. hum DIG se bat kar sakte the….. Investigation ki mang kar sakate the… per humne nahi kiya….. kue nahi kiya humne kue hum DCP tak hi simit reh gaye,….

He bang so hard on desk….. and realize that he is in bureau…. ACP also in his cabin with teary eyes… all teams on desk with gloominess….. they all can't believe what they all saw few hours back….. they dear Daya sir in that getup that working condition…

Abhijeet was about to move out when Nikhil came forwards and burst out

Nikhil: Abhijeet sir pleases Daya sir ko wapas leke aayiye… woh file maine court me maine submit ki thi…. (All CID teams gets up even ACP comes out from his cabin) Dr. Tarika or Daya sir ko bina puche…. Woh court se ek hawaldar aayatha….. Repot requirement ke paper lene….. mai forensic lab me gaya or muse waha file dikhi maine dekha ek report thi uss file ke under…. Muse laga complete report hai…. toh maine submit kardi… Sir uss hawaldar ke jane ke bad forensic ka phone baja koi nahi tha toh maine utha liye….. Sir Dr. Tarika ka phone tha yeh kehene ke liye ki Dr Salunke ko autopsy karni hai or nayi report court me submit karni hai….. sir meri samaj me hi nahai aaya mai kya karu… mai dar agaya or maine socha maine toh Dr. Tarika ko phone pe nahi bataya ki mai bat kar raha hue….. toh maine socha mai iss bat ko yahi daba deta hue….

Abhijeet really in anger: or tumne Dr Salunke ko yeh bat batayi hi nahi… nahi kisi or ko….. or yeh sab joh ussake bad hua woh bhi chup chap dekhte rahai….. wah Nikhil wah… Daya ko aapna guru mante ho na…. itani badi gurudakshina dedi wah kya bat hai…

He moves to ACP sir cabin…. Now he wants to take out Daya from that situation as soon as he can do it… he can do it before also… he can stop Daya at the point when Daya leaving his house….. he can do it today in auditorium also….. he needs to just one thing…. Grab Daya's hands and bring him back… but that thing gives result into losses original Daya forever…..

ACP and Abhijeet take Nikhil to DIG…. Complete all the procedure and take the order for retransfer of Tarika but this time back to Mumbai…..

That day evening only Abhijeet left Mumbai for Pune…..

Pune Abhijeet goes to service apartments where Tarika going to shift… he reach in front of door… his heart is racing….. his mind is ready for worst comments taunts from Tarika for not believing…. But it's a start to bring back his two most precious relations back in his life…..

He rang the bell… Tarika was unpacking her bags…. When she heard doorbell ringing sound….. Tarika move and open the door…. She was shock to see Abhijeet in front of her… Abhijeet enters in to room…. saw packed bags of Traika….. he again packed the only bag open by Tarika… he takes all bags in hand….. Place it in Qualis….. he again move inside takes Tarika's hand bag mobile and grab one hand of Tarika and drag her to qualis… Tarika can easily stops him….. but in inner side of heart she is feeling sooth on all his actions… she allow him to rule on her… she did not even protest once…..

They reach to qualis and Abhijeet signal her to seat inside…. She settles on front seat of qualis and Abhijeet on driving seat… Abhijeet take out a letter front his court pocket give it to Tarika….. she takes it out and read it… After that she burst in to cry… Abhijeet consoling her…. Didn't understand what make her to cry now when he is taking her back to Mumbai….. but he guess that may be its all she storing inside in this days…

After a while Tarika calm down…

Abhijeet in low tone still holding her hands in his which he holds to calm her down: Tarika I am sorry muse tumpe yakin tha per sare sabut tumhare khilaf the….. toh mai kuch nahi kar paya….. or Tumne kaha tha ki tumne Salunke sir se phone pe bat ki thi….. or

Tarika in firm tone: Or Salunke sir aaisi galati nahi kar sakte nahi without autopsy woh papers submit kar sakkte hai…. Abhijeet muse bhi yakin tha Salunke sir pe….. mai yahi soch rahi thi…. galat hua toh hua kaha hai….. sach kahu toh ek pal ke liye mera khud se hi vishwas uth gaya tha…. Lagane laga tha jaise maine hi galti se file court me submit kardi….. per bas Daya ke yakin per yakin kar rahi thi…..

Both spend some silent movements with hand in hand and then Abhijeet explain Tarika what happened after she left…. How Daya hurt himself… Tarika shocked to listen all….. she and Abhijeet move fast to Mumbai….. They reach to Minister Dhande's bungalow…. They enter side

Minister is in lawn…. Abhijeet searching for his buddy…..

Minister: Arre kya bat hai CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet yaha….. kahi hume girftar toh nahi na karne aaye….. Hahahaha… (Minister laughing alone)

Abhijeet in serious tone: nahi mai bas yaha Daya se milane aaya hue…..

Minister: Daya kon Daya….. ohhhh acha acha woh humara body guard…. hoga servant quarter me….

Abhijeet started moving to servant courters….. when Minister stops him

Minister: arre itani bhi kya jaladi hai….. pehele musase permission toh lelo…

Abhijeet comes in anger but he manages this time as he has most important work to do….. he want to take his best buddy from this place as soon as possible…..

Abhijeet with very artificial tone: Minister sahab I am sorry….. kya mai Daya se mil skata hue please…

Minister carelessly waves his hand: haan jao jao…. ek pinjareme fase sher se milalo upps ya phir kahue Ek hare hue sipayi se….

Abhijeet wants to say something in anger but manage himself after Tarika hold and press his wrist…

Abhijeet and Tarika move to servant courters… Daya sleeping on floor….. the room was to small which ends when it starts… no bed only few things which are not enough to fool fill day by day activity….

Abhijeet stops at door after seeing all this activity…. He allow Tarika first to go and talk with Daya….. Tarika goes forward and knock on door…. Daya open his eyes and look at Tarika… Tarika was also shock after looking at Daya…. just three days before she saw him….. A well shaved dashing CID cop is turn in to a gloomy person…. Who not shaved properly in last three days…. Also looking quit week like not had proper food and sleep….

Daya look at her…. And gets up

Daya with a cold smile: arre Tarika tum yaha… aao na under aao

Tarika: nahi Daya mai under nahi aa rahi hue tum mere sath chal rahai ho…. Woh bhi abhi….

Daya turn around: nahi Tarika woh possible nahi hai….. per tum yaha kaise…

Tarika: woh sab Nikhil ki galati thi….. ussane ACP sir ke samane aapni galati manli or ACP sir ne mere transfer order cancel karwa diye….. ab toh mai aa gayi hue yaha sab pehele jaise ho gaya hai…. toh ab toh chalo…

Daya look at het with smile: arre mai toh bohot khush hue tumhare liye….. ab aapne Abhijeet ka khayal rakhna… or tum dono humesha khush rehena….

Abhijeet listens all the things from outside was shattered with words aapna Abhijeet

Tarika again try to convince him: Daya AAPNA nahi HUMARA Abhijeet…

Daya: Nahi ab woh tumhara hai….. tum log khush raho….. bas chalo ab jao…. Thak kar aayi hogi safar se…. jake aram karlo….

Tarika again try: Daya please ek bar bat toh suno…..

Daya in forcing tone: Tarika jao yaha se mai nahi aayunga…

Abhijeet now cannot resist himself….. He enters in to room like a storm and started collecting all belongings of Daya… Daya watching it care fooly….. Tarika also help Abhijeet to collect the things

Daya: Abhijeet ruk jao….. mai nahi aane wala tumhare sath….

Abhijeet in angry and painful eyes: dekh ab tak sab man mani sahi teri bas ab nahi…. Chup chap chal yaha se warana…..

Daya in anger: warana kya haan … or ab kue yeh humdardi jata rahai ho….. dekho mere jaise Sentimental fool admike piche tumhe aapna kimati samay nahi barbad karna chahiye Senior Inspector Abhijeet…

**Please read and review guys**


	3. The retun back

Sorry for late guys... may be this chapter is not uo to the mark please bear with me

* * *

**The Return back**

Abhijeet look at him in shock: yeh kya keh rahai ho tum

Daya still angry: sach or sirf sach….

Abhijeet try to convince Daya… he put one hand on Daya's shoulder: Dekho Daya aaisa nahi hai… sach me uss waqt or koi rasta nahi tha….. warana hum jarur aajmate na…

Daya in loud laughing tone: Abhijeet sentimental fool hi sahi lekin mai bhi ek CID officer hue….. Tum logo ke pass rasta nahi tha wah kya bat hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet… yeh kaho ki tum log koi or rasta dekhnahi nahi chahte the….

Abhijeet (determining tone) nahi… aaisa nahi hai…

Daya again make fun of him: acha….. toh mere inn sawalo ke jawab do….. Kue tum logo ne DIG se iss case ki chanbin ki permission nahi maangi… woh file court tak kaise pohochi kisane submit ki unn records ko check kue nahi kiya….. chalo bakisab toh dur ki bate hai… lab ka CC TV footage kue nahi dekha,… bolo Abhijeet ab jawab do…

Abhijeet was shock…. Really he and ACP sir things that it happened by Tarika by mistake…. So they decided that they will stay away for few days then ACP again talk to DIG and transfer her back to Mumbai….

Abhijeet stumble: Daya woh humne socha ki…

Daya: Senior Inspector Abhijeet kya mere resignation letter ke bad ek bar bhi nahi laga ki shayad sach me waha koi galti hai ya koi chal hai… kue uss ke bad bhi tum logo ne koi action nahi liya…..

Abhijeet in trouble now: woh humne socha ki tum…..

Daya cut him in anger: ki mai sentiments me decision le raha hue….Abhijeet kam se kam muse tumse yeh umid nahi thi muse…. ab tum jao muse aram karne do… or haan koi jabar dasti mat karna….. warna aaisi jagah chala jaunga ki tum chah kar bhi dhund nahi aapoge… (he pointed a figure upside)

Tarika shiver with thought…

Tarika: kya keh rahai ho Daya please…..

But Abhijeet come to her side… he takes out the keys of qualis from his pocket and handed over to Tarika and say

Abhijeet: I am sorry Tarika per (Tarika looks at him in all confusion) ab tumhe yaha se akele hi jana hoga…. Sambhal ke jana or pohochte hi muse phone kar dena…

Tarika still confusion although Daya also confused but did not show any reaction

Tarika: per Abhijeet

Abhijeet in firm tone: yeh sahab ne keh diya ki yeh wapas nahi aayenge….. toh mai bhi yahi ruk jata hue.. kue kaisa rahaiga… dono bhai milke kam karenge….

Daya in annoyed tone: Dekho Abhijeet aaisa nahi ho skata….

Before Abhijeet gives any answer…. Somebody answers from behind: arre kue nahi ho sakata… chalo CID ke do jabaz officers…. I mean ex officers meri surksha karenege wah kya bat hai…. waise bhi yeh CID wagera kisi kam ki nahi hai….. kya kam karte ho tum log…. Tumlogo ko aaise hi mere jaise Minister ke bodyguards banana chahiye….. chalo der se hi sahi kuch akal toh aayi tum logo ko… (he take a pause and look at Abhijeet who is calm and Daya who is getting temperature slowly slowly)

Although Abhijeet did not like the stuff said by Minister but he wants Daya to react on this….. he is thinking if this thing hurts Daya then there are chances that his best buddy will return…

Daya was always clam when minister say something about him… because it's did not affect him…. But now he is commenting on CID….. he talking about his Abhi….

Minister continues: dekho tum kya naam hai tumhara haan Daya….. ab se tumhare kam thode kam ho gaye hai….. tum aapna kuch kam issake sath share karo…. Jaise gadi dhona….. subah ka paper muse lake dena… (Abhijeet gets hurt when he listen that Daya is doing all this works… one drop of tear drop from his eyes)….. chote mote kam…. Thik hai….. waise bhi isse dekha hai maine sirf chilata reheta hai… kuch kam wam toh karta nahi hai…. waise kya bat hai… ACP Pradyuman ke dono hath aaj mere yaha mere naukar ban gaye hai…. (minister started laughing) ACP Pradyuman dekho thik se dekho…CID yeh kya Snr Inspector Abhijeet or Daya hahaha….. in ko toh mai jute ki nok pe rakhata hue… (He show his feet to Abhijeet and give him teasing expression)

Abhijeet only knows how must difficult for him to stop himself from hitting Minister…..

But Minister already done the big mistake… in punishment he got a hard punch on his face… he is drunk and also punch power is beyond his imagination…. He falls down…

Daya burst out when he his bending to catch minister who is on floor now: Abhijeet ko jute ki noke pe rakhega,,,,,, haan tere baap ka raaj hai kya….

Minster is trying to manage himself in Daya's tied grip …. Who picked him up by neck from floor…

Mean while due to Minister's loud voice in pain all other servants and chamche type people gathered around…. They are about to attack on Daya…. when Abhijeet takes out his gun and pointed to others….

Daya in firm tone: Tarika jara meri bags pack kardo…..

Abhijeet's face glow up….. Tarika happily packed all his stuff… then Daya instruct her to move first and keep all luggages in qualis …. Abhijeet is controlling public on gun point….. now even Daya taken out his gun and place it on fore head of Minister….. he picked up his shoulder bag with care that he will not lose his grip on minister…..

Three with Minister move to qualis…. Near qualis Daya push mister on Abhijeet….. Abhijeet holds him….. Tarika settle down at front seat… Abhijeet back side holding Minister…. Daya on driving seat….. they move fast in bullet speed directly to bureau…

In bureau ACP sir pacing eagerly….. he knows that Abhijeet will directly go to Daya and bring him back… same time Abhijeet & Daya holding minister enters in to bureau… ACP was shock to see them

ACP in firm tone: Daya Abhijeet yeh kya tarika hai….. chodo innhe…..

After hearing ACP scolding tone to his Snr Inspectors minister get some confidence: dekho ACP tumhara yeh officer or ussake iss sathi ne meri kya halat bana di hai… bina koi wajah ke muse yaha leke aaye hai… Issaka unjaam tum ko bhugata hoga ACP…

Daya in anger: chup ek dum chup aapni choch band rakho samje….. (A smile appears on all faces) he takes out some CDs papers tapes from his hand bag….. and give it to Rajat and Vivek standing there…. Inn me isske khilaf ke sare sabut hai… innhe ACP sir ko dikhao… or issko CID ki jail me dal do….

After seeing all evidences collected by Daya in 3-4 days was enough to prove that minister is a supporter of a terrorist organization and also have hand in some violent rites… so got arrested…

After all this ACP move to Daya and place his hand on Daya's shoulder: Daya acha hua tum aa gaye…..

Daya did not reply….. but move from that place as soon as he can….. ACP gives Daya's batch and Gun to Abhijeet and: usse de do kaho kal se duty join karle…..

Abhijeet also thinking that all things are ok now so Daya will get back: Sir humse toh narraj rahaiga thode din per CID toh join kar rhi lega….. (ACP and Abhijeet smiles)

Abhijeet march out after taking gun and batch from ACP sir….. he keeps both things in Coat pockets….

Daya was at driving wheel of qualis… Abhijeet come and seat beside him… they draw up to Abhijeet house…. In whole journey… both was quite….

Daya parked qualis in garage and both gets down…. Daya takes out his one bag and Abhijeet takes out another one and started moving in to house…..

Daya in firm tone stops him: Abhijeet ruk jao…. Mai ghar ke under nahi aa rah ahue….. mai kahi or chala jaunga…

Abhijeet drop that bag at door steps….. he shattered with that words….. he turn with teary eyes….. he just run towards Daya and hug him tightly... Daya did not hug him back… he is just standing still

Abhijeet whisper in hug: Chup chap under chalo Daya…. bohot ho gaya…. ab ek or bat me bardash nahi kar paunga… Mat tod muse itana ki mai ji hi na pau…

Daya feel that Abhijeet is hurt so much with all things happened….. he did not say a word but move with Abhijeet inside….. place his bags in his room and just lay on bed… Abhijeet also go inside his room…

Both buddies wants there space to sooth their wounded heart…

Abhijeet lay on the bed and he is thinking what happened 6 days ago in this house which makes Daya so firm… his sentimental emotional but golden hearted buddy goes missing….

Flash back….

Abhijeet in anger enter in to house…. Daya follow him….. they are directly returning from court where a big culprit escapes from their hand due to wrong forensic report…

Daya try to console his buddy: Abhijeet shant ho jao intana ghussa kue ho raha hai ho…

Abhijeet in anger: ghussa nahi hue toh kya karu….. Tarika intani badi laparwai kaise kar sakti hai…. pata hai jaan pe khel ke pakada tha usse humne…. Vivek ko goli lagi thi… sab kita jakhami ho gaye the uss shoot out me….. per woh chut gaya….. Tarika ki ek galati ki wajah se chut gaya…

Daya try to convince him: Abhijeet ho jata hai kabhi kabhi work pressure mai… ussane jaan bhuch ke thodi kiya hoga aaisa….. tum issake piche ki sachai toh dekh lo pehele…..

Abhijeet: Daya jante ho na isski kitani badi kimat chukani padegi hume…..

Daya trying to relax him: Abhijeet galati ho gayi hogi ussase…. Ya fir hume koi galatfami ho gayi hai…..

Here Abhijeet said some word which hurts Daya most…..

Abhijeet in anger: Daya tum sentimental fool ho main nahi samje….. (Daya stunt on Abhijeet's words….. he never expect that comment from Abhijeet) ankhe mund kar kisi pe bhi wishwas kar lete ho….. or ussase galati ya toh kuch hi ho rahi hai…. Pehe tumhe chaku mara kaha galti ho gayi…. ek inch ki galati ho gayi maf kado…. (refer my story CID officer for this reference)

Abhijeet realize now that what he said…. He instantly went in to his room… Daya was standing still out… he also don't know how much time he was standing there…. First that sentimental fool comment from Abhijeet and then reference of that painful incidence… Daya was in a thought that Abhijeet removed that insidance from his heart and mind….. he back to Tarika with fresh heart… but today he realize that No he is wrong….. Abhijeet carrying those wounds in his heart….

After this fight Daya started keeping space with Abhijeet….

Second day Abhijeet in teasing to Daya ask all other team that what they think is Daya supporting to Tarika is right or wrong

Rajat Tasha Vivek wants be on Daya's side but Daya by eyes stop them… he don't want to divide CID team….. and also he knows that Abhijeet is in angry on Tarika and on him… he does not want to increase the count at this movement….

Daya return to house… Abhijeet waiting for him at dining table…..

Abhijeet started as Daya comes to dining table…

Abhijeet in teasing tone: aa gaye ussase milke…. Humdardi jata li sahab ne….

Daya in cool tone: Abhijeet kya hi gaya hai tumhe… purani bato ko bhool jao yaar….. aaisi bate dil me rakh kar kitane dino tak aapne aap ko jalate rahoge…

Abhijeet in teasing tone: mera dil tumhari tarah bada nahi hai Daya…..

Daya try to convince Abhijeet a lot … but Abhijeet in full anger… After thins Duo only had fights which make so many wounds on both hearts…

Coming back from flash back

Abhijeet has guilt feeling tears in his eyes… he move out from his room and went to Daya's…. Daya was keeping his cloths in cupboard

Abhijeet keep hand on his shoulder Daya turn back and Abhijeet hug him tightly…

In that Hug Abhijeet: Daya mai manta hue ki kuch galat bate muh se nikal gayi mere per yaar mere ghusse ko janat hai na tu…. Yaar aaisa nahi tha ki Tarika pe yakin nahi tha… per uss waqt ussaka yaha se jana jaruri tha…. Kue ki jab yeh bat bahar aati toh news papers or public ke tane or inlajam nahi seh pati owh… usse iss sab se bachane ke liye hume laga ki abhi usse transfer kar dete hai….. Hum jalad hi DIG se bat karne wale the….. per jab tum nahi samaj paye meri bato ko toh yaar ghussa ho gaya or na jane kya kya keh gaya tuse… maaf karde yaar please…

Daya for a while did not hug back Abhijeet but soon he hug him and his emotion less eyes started filling with tears…..

The sentimental fool Best buddy of Abhijeet retuning back to him…

* * *

**Please read and review guys**


End file.
